dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Pen Miller: "The Chinese Relief Fund" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Pen Miller Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Black Condor: "Senator Bird" | Synopsis6 = Senator Bird wants the government to buy Eagle Mountain, but someone else is willing to kill to keep that from happening. | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = John Belfi | Inker6_1 = John Belfi | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Alias the Spider: "Rocks Dolson" | Synopsis7 = A speeding car full of fur-coat hijackers runs a red light and smashes into a taxi, killing the driver and smashing the cab. Tom Hallaway was riding in that cab, with his bow and arrows. Dizzy and infuriated, the Spider crawls from the wreckage, gets up, and verbally rips into the getaway car's driver, when he suddenly recognizes gangleader Rocks Dolan in the back seat. Dolan barks an order for his thugs to shoot, but the driver speeds away instead. The Spider nocks an arrow, but before he can shoot, his crash injuries catch up to him and he topples onto the street. Some time later, in the cheap cafe where Rocks and his gang hang out, a pushy stranger ("Bugs") shows up, and annoys Rock by repeatedly trying to introduce himself while Rocks is talking to his gang. This loser wants to join Dolan's gang and be a mobster; Rocks wants no part of him. Leaving the cafe, the wannabe gangster steals a cup of pennies from a blind pencil vendor and runs away. The blind man chases him, out into traffic, and gets a glancing hit from a redlight-running taxi. The Spider arrives on the scene and helps the old man up, and two soldiers drag the would-be gang-joiner back, and tell the Spider what they saw. One short conversation later, the Spider is sure that this punk is several cards short of a full deck, and also has learned where Rocks Dolan hangs out. He stomps into the cafe, starts a fistfight, beats down Dolan and his three thugs, and then waits around for the men in blue and the men in white to show up. | Editor7_1 = | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Joey Cavallo | Inker7_1 = Joey Cavallo | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rocks Dolson ** Lanky ** Sniffer ** 3rd henchman ** Bugs, a gangster wannabee Other Characters: * cab driver * pencil vendor * two soldiers Locations: * | StoryTitle1 = Captain Triumph: "The Men Who Knew Too Much" | Synopsis1 = | Editor1_1 = John Beardsley | Writer1_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler1_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker1_1 = Alfred Andriola | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Zero Other Characters: * Kim Meredith * Ambassador Von Mark * Eric Peters * Peggy Von Mark Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Butch Buchanan Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Joe Miles Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wendy Foster * Dr. Foster Antagonists: * Senator Dan Bird ** Fury (Bird's trained eagle) Other Characters: * Dirk Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler3_1 = Al Stahl | Inker3_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle3 = Inkie: "Black Ink Shortage Threatens Artists!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Alias the Spider feature ends in this issue. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #30 Aug 1943, entire issue }}